Hardin Tross
Hardin Tross is a 37 year old Lieutenant within the Dominion Military. He works fairly closesly with Commander Sion Tillie and works to train new soldiers who arrive on Harbinger station. His son and wife were on the planet of Regia when Aurik Insurgents attempted to sieze the planet, and as a result his son was hospitalized with radiation poisoning and his wife lost an arm and a leg, requiring artificial limbs. With his son slowly dying and his wife barely able to work due to cheap prosthetics, he was willing to do the worst in order to give them a better life with good health and without living in poverty. When the Adherents come before him, they offer to pay for his son's treatment and to provide his wife with state of the art prosthetics, as well as a large sum of money to ensure that they dont need to live in poverty anymore. A Dominion Admiral was the one who initially approached him on this issue, giving him very little in the way of details. He explains to him that in exchange for his son's life and his wife's artificial limbs, he must give his life to start a war between the Shrall and the Dominion. The Admiral explains that in commiting these acts, his family will not only be saved from poverty and a hard life, they will be taken care of and brought to a world unknown to the Dominion or the Shrall where they will wait out the war in complete safety. In exchange, he must help small assault force of Shrall soldiers to enter the station and knock it out of the sky by destroying the life support, damaging the orbital stabilizers, and sealing off the military base and soldiers from the rest of the station. This was to be followed by a series of station wide explosions which would tear apart the structural weak points of the station, breaking it into pieces and bringing the station down into the atmosphere of Arketti. Following that, he would need to give his life to stage a major Dominion attack on the Shrall homeworld of Myaris in order to catapult the two empires into a war. Once this happens, the Admiral tells Hardin that he will then escape the station and head to the world of Hades. There he will meet with a man named Baron, a leader of the gang called the the Crimson Bullet. What Hardin doesnt know is that Baron is also a high ranking Adherent and works with other crime syndicates to control the people of Hades and promote the Adherent religion there. Baron will allow Hardin a chance to lay low for a while in order for the Crimson Bullet to gather the things he will need for an assault on the Myaris capital city. With a Shrall escort, he would pilot a ship containing volatile explosives which would untimately destroy the capital government of the Shrall upon a suicide impact of the ship. Before the attack could take place however, the Travellers were able to track him down by infiltrating the ranks of the Crimson Bullet. They cornered him and placed him into custody. They interrogated him and discovered what he knew about the Admiral and the Crimson Bullets. He doesnt understand why the Shrall are working covertly to start a war and he doesnt understand why the Admiral wants to either, but the Admiral would have the answers they seek. Category:Index Category:Alpha Category:Alpha Characters Category:Characters